Luke, the pleasure slave
by Orion Nebula
Summary: Luke discovers a darker side to his uncle Owen and decides to run away. Unfortunately, he ends up being captured by Jabba's henchmen and is sold to a madam of Coruscant. In the brothel the boy ends up meeting Darth Vader, who enchanted by the beauty of the child requests exclusivity with him.


Luke, the pleasure slave.

Luke discovers a side of his uncle Owen, he does not enjoy it one bit, so the boy chooses to run away from home. Unfortunately it ends up being captured by Jabba's henchmen and is sold to a madam of Coruscant. In the brothel the boy ends up meeting Darth Vader, and the Sith, enchanted by the beauty of the child requests exclusivity with him.

Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader (Slash / Incest)

_I don't have Star Wars, or its characters._

_Sorry for my bad english, my beta reader not read this fanfic yet._

**Chapter 01**

**Unfortunate Events.**

Another day of work under the twin suns and over the burning sand of Tatooine. "Those damn vaporators appear to be damaged on purpose. Or Uncle Owen leaves damaged just so I stay more time holed up in this hot ball of dust! He knows that soon I'll eighteen and the first thing I will do is join up in the Imperial Academy, and I know that Uncle Owen will do anything for me to stay here. "The boy threw the toolbox on the sandy ground and sat down to admire the double sunset. "I wish I could fly out here, as my father did..." Luke rested his chin on his knees.

- Luke, honey, come inside! - Called Beru screaming.

- I'm going, Aunt Beru. - The young stood up, shook the sand from his pants and grabbed the toolbox, and then come home.

The boy came in and went to take a good bath, he had never bathed with water, because there, this liquid was very precious and could not be wasted in such a way. "I wanted to live on a planet that had a lot of water, where I could swim and bathe every day in a very big bathtub." Luke finished his bath and went to the kitchen where his aunt already had the dinner almost ready.

- Help me set the table, darling. - The woman asked sweetly.

Luke smiled back and immediately began helping his aunt when Owen entered.

- Repaired the vaporators? - He asked gruffly sitting on the table edge and already serving up the beef stew.

- I did my best, but it will spoil again, we need to buy some new parts if not, I will not be able to fix it forever. - Luke replied sitting with his aunt at the table.

- You'll have to find a way, because we will only have enough money after two seasons! - Owen spoke moody as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

- But Uncle Owen, I want to join up the Imperial Academy when I was eighteen. - Luke whimpered.

- No you will not! - The man almost cried. - I need you here, I need you to harvest, maybe in after 3 years you can go.

- What? - The boy stood up. - Uncle Owen you know that I really want…

- Do not inherent! - Owen interrupted the boy. - I need you here! You will only to enlist when I allow.

- Sometimes I think I'm a slave or even a droid! - Luke threw the spoon on the table and went to the bedroom.

The boy sat on the bed and stood a long time gazing at the stars, "How I wish I could travel across the galaxy? I wish you were alive, daddy. "There alone he let a few tears flow.

- Luke ... - Beru called coming into the room.

- Yes aunt. - Luke tried to secretly wipe away the tears.

- Try to understand his uncle...

- Understand? - The boy tried not to scream, not wanting to hurt her aunt. - He wants to keep me here! He wants me to stay imprisoned on this planet, I do not want to be a farmer, I do not want to spend the rest of my life rooted in this desert planet.

- You are like your father, Luke, and his uncle is afraid that you end up like him. - Beru kissed the boy's face and left the room.

Luke waited all sleep in the house and left home, taking the telescope that Biggs had lent him. "All that remains for me is to enjoy stargazing and daydreaming, hoping that one day I can get out of here!" The boy went to a nearby dune and sat down to gaze at the stars, he knew how dangerous it was, being outside the home such an hour, but that was the only time when Luke could stop to think about his father and how much he wanted that his father was alive and by your side.

- It's dangerous to be alone in the desert at this hour ... - Luke was startled to hear the voice. The hooded man approached and sat beside the boy.

- Ben? - The young watched in amazement. - What are you doing here?

- Oh .. the night is beautiful, is not it? - The old man said smiling. - You seem upset, what happened?

- Uncle Owen ... - Luke replied discouraged. - Looks like he wants to keep me here.

- It's because you're very similar to his father! - Ben said looking at the sky. - His father also dreamed of leaving this planet just like you.

- You met him? Tell me about my father, Ben, please. - The boy pleaded. - Uncle Owen avoids talking about him and I wanted so much to find out about it.

- Your father and I were friends, I met him when he was a child, he was beside me in the Clone Wars...

- The Clone Wars? - The boy asked confused. - But Uncle Owen told me that my father was a freighter pilot and...

- He told you that for fear of you wanting to be like your father. Your father was a great Jedi Knight, and a great friend.

- Jedi? - Luke stared at the old man in amazement.

- Yes... and the best pilot of this galaxy! - Obi-Wan smiled.

- I think you're confusing my father with another person, Ben...

- No, Luke, I am not. - Ben patted the boy's shoulder. - Anakin was my apprentice, and he wanted you to have this ... - Obi-Wan pulled the lightsaber from his belt. - I tried to give this to you before, but your uncle did not allow, he thought he could put crazy ideas in your head as to follow me on some idealistic crusade. I know that soon you will turned seventeen and well ... this is my gift, when you want I can teach you how to use it. A few days ago I saw you out here and thought I'd give you, but when I got closer to try to talk, you had already entered his house, so I decided to come back another day, and here I am giving you a "birthday present"... the lightsaber from his father - said Kenobi. - Previously, they were widely used. And still are, in certain regions of the galaxy.

Luke examined the controls on the cable and tried to press a colored button near the mirrored surface. Instantly, the disc has issued a beam of blue-white light. Strangely, the beam does not, no radiated heat, but Luke was careful to avoid touching it. Although he had never seen a lightsaber, he knew what it was capable. Could make a hole in the wall of your home or in a human.

- This was the formal weapon of the Jedi Knights - Obi-Wan explained. - Not a rude weapon as the ray guns. It takes skill to use it. An elegant weapon. Anyone know how to use a disintegrator, but to use a lightsaber, you must be someone special. - He threw an almost dreamy look to the stars. - For over a thousand generations, Luke, the Jedi Knights were the most respected men in the galaxy. Were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic.

- Thank you, that's the first thing I have of my father. - Luke turned off the blade and turned back to Obi-Wan. - I'll find a way to outwit my uncle, then you can teach me and tell me more about my father. - The boy smiled. - Thank you very much Ben, I have no words to thank you for this gift. - Luke gave a bright smile.

- What the hell are you doing out here, brat? - Owen appeared holding a flashlight and seething with anger.

Luke hid the saber of his father under the clothes and faced his uncle.

- I was looking at the stars with the telescope that Biggs lent me! - He answered.

- And what that weird sorcerer is doing here with you? - The man asked again, casting a contemptuous look to Ben.

- We were just talking about the stars. - Obi-Wan said quietly.

- Get in the house now, Luke, tomorrow morning I'm gonna need you, and you're wasting your few hours of sleep with that crazy old man and star gazing, that you will never achieve. - Uncle said gruffly.

Luke stood still, staring Owen in anger.

- Get in the house now, boy! - He ordered.

- Good night, Ben, I'm sorry for…

- Shut up, and Get in the house now! - Uncle pushed the boy. - And you ... - Now he stared at Obi-Wan. - Stay away from my house and my nephew.

Luke returned to the bedroom and hid his saber of his father inside the teddy bear that Aunt Beru had given him when he was younger.

- I do not want to see you out there at night again You heard me, Luke? - Owen entered the room shouting.

- I just wanted...

- I do not care if you wanted to be daydreaming, star gazing or chatting with old crazies, starting today I will leave you locked in his room at night. - Uncle said heading towards the door.

- What? - Luke looked indignantly at his uncle.

- You're grounded, Luke! - Owen stood in the doorway and stared at the young.

- What is this uproar? - Beru appeared.

- I'm disciplining that our headstrong and disobedient nephew! - Replied the man.

- Luke what you did, honey? - The aunt entered the room

- I was just out there with the Telescope of Biggs. - Luke replied.

- ... And talking to that crazy old man. - Owen completed. - Will be punished and go! - He grabbed his wife by the arm. - Come Beru, leave he there, thinking about the stupid and reckless things he does.

Luke was locked in his room, but even being stuck there, that night was worth it because he now had an object that belonged to his father, he had touched, and loaded himself everywhere. From inside his teddy bear, Luke pulled a small player of hologram, he had earned Biggs, on a bet, and put it on the bed and turned on your favorite recording: The convocation for pilots of the Imperial Academy was that Lord Vader .

The boy loved to hear the roar of the deep voice of Vader, the way he spoke, energetic and imperative, and the way he gestured, strong, manly and virile. Luke felt strangely excited, "I want to meet him, I want him to look at me ... I think I will never see him personally if relying on Uncle Owen will not." discouraged the boy turned off the hologram and returned to hide the projector inside the teddy bear, then take the sword of his father just to admire it.

The object had a short, thick cable, which were built a few buttons and above the cable had a metal disc. Both the cable and the disc contained various exotic elements, including what appeared to be the smallest power supply that Luke had ever seen. Although it had belonged to his father, the object was practically new, Kenobi Surely there was taken care of him fondly, just a few scratches on the cable showed it had been used previously. Luke fell asleep almost embraced with the lightsaber, he was exhausted and feeling a huge void within themselves.

The next day, Luke woke up before everyone else, kept the saber from his father inside the teddy bear and took the projector for again see the convocation of Lord Vader.

"All that remains for me is daydreaming, dreaming with you touching me, caressing me, wishing me ..." The boy turned on the projector who began playing recording. The young man looked at how the Sith spoke and gesticulated, the boy began to caress the own pink nipples, pinching them and causing the aureoles. Luke's skin was shivering with desire, his body begged for more. Slowly he began stroking his cock over the pants and then removed his organ now completely rigid out lightly massaged throughout.

Luke was with his eyes fixed on holovid Vader as his hand firmly gripped his masculinity up and down by its length, in increasingly rapid and vigorous movements, until the boy exploded trying to contain the own, moans, as his cock spewed jets of hot semen on his belly.

The boy did it take a moment to notice that the door to his room was open and his uncle watched him.

- Uncle Owen ... - Luke closed the pants scared and sat up quickly.

- Really ... I do not believe what I'm seeing! - Owen could not deny that seeing your beautiful nephew touching up that way so wanton, had excited him, but their morals told him it was wrong and disgusting and that he desired the boy he saw grow up was vile and profane.

- Uncle Owen I can explain ... - The young man took the player hologram, the object but Owen took the hand of his nephew.

- Do you have any idea how disgusting it is, boy? - Uncle shouted. - What's gotten into you? Jacking off for Darth Vader? - The older man threw the object on the ground, stomped and turned it into shards.

Luke grabbed the sheet and wiped the semen from his own belly, bad ending to do so he was grabbed by the arm and dragged away from the bed.

- I'll teach you not to be promiscuous and debauched urchin. – The uncle screamed and began removing his own belt. - I honestly do not want to do that, Luke, but I have no choice.

Uncle began to deliver blows belt on the back, legs and buttocks of his nephew, he could not stop, seemed to see the tears in the big blue eyes of the boy was the only way to wash away the dirt that he thought about doing with the teen . The beating that Owen was giving in Luke, not was, both because of the erotic fantasies that the boy had with the Sith Lord, but because of what the boy did his uncle, feel, the young man had warmed even further the desires that the older man had for him and that he always fought to repress. And such feelings did the farmer feel unclean, dirty and profane.

As Owen spanked the buttocks of the boy, he felt his body warmed increasingly, this was wrong, he knew. But Luke in that position, so fragile, leaving the butt exposed, made him excited, besides the fact that it is punishing him. It was a sadistic feeling that Owen repressed for so long, but he could not do it anymore.

Hearing the cries of his nephew, Beru ran into the bedroom and saw her husband uncontrolled, hitting the boy with the leather belt.

- Uncle, ple... please I... I promise not to do it anymore ... I ... I swear. - Luke cried copiously.

- Owen stop! - Beru grabbed her husband's arm. - Stop it!

The man stopped, he was panting and glaring Luke, with his eyes.

- What happened? - The woman asked drawing nigh unto the nephew and evaluating the bruises that the belt was left on the skin golden of the boy.

- This ... this kid is a pervert! - Owen pointed to his nephew. - I got him masturbating and looking at the hologram of Darth Vader ...

Luke flinched embarrassed now crying silently.

- And because of that you beat up the boy, Owen? - Beru asked indignantly. - It's just an adolescent fantasy, anything that will hurt someone!

After what happened that morning Luke did not see the uncles and much less have breakfast, he went on to continued repair the vaporators and your damn breakdowns. The boy pulled the tunic aimed not leave it as dirty so that his aunt would not suffer as much to wash, and ducked beneath a thick pipe to exchange one of the rusted valves.

After a while, there struggling with those rusty screws and washers, the young felt calloused hands lightly touching his legs, scared he left the place where he was and he came across with his uncle looking him in a strange way.

- What you need, Uncle Owen? - The boy asked, staring at his own feet, mortified of shame for what happened that morning.

Owen stepped even closer of his nephew and began stroking the boy's face with his calloused hands.

- I need to make a deal with you, Luke ... a deal that may not involve your aunt. - Owen began stroking the boy's lips.

- What are you talking about, Uncle Owen? - Luke tried to flee the ring, but was sandwiched against the condenser by the larger body of his uncle. - Hey! Let me go!

- Shhhh ... - Owen whispered in the ear of the young and then licking his ear. - Be a good boy and let the Uncle to fuck you!

- WHAT? - The boy screamed.

- Shhh ... silence, your aunt can hear us. - The older man began to open the boy's pants.

Luke started crying, had never crossed his mind that Owen was a pervert!

- Come on, Luke ... you can pretend that I am your Lord Vader, huh? What do you think?

- No! - The boy whimpered seeing Uncle undo the belt. - Please, Uncle Owen, Do not do this!

- For a long time I've been watching you, boy, you and your skin, hair and perfect eyes, your smell ... - Owen began to rub his nose on the boy's neck curve. - ... You are my downfall! I'm tired of wishing you and can not touch!

Owen began to lick the boy's neck and sometimes chewed, the skin soft. Luke could only feel repulsed for what his uncle was doing.

- Your skin is like silk ... - He started rubbing his erection obscenely in one thigh of his nephew. - What I saw this morning made me mad with lust, you know? You, every whoremonger, touching and moaning like that ... Luke you drive me crazy!

Desperate Luke began groping amid the pipes where his back was supported looking for something that he could use as a weapon. To his relief, he found a big wrench used to tighten large gears.

- Stay away from me! - Luke struck Owen in the head. - You disgust me!

The boy ran back to the house up the pants anyway, went into her bedroom, picked up another tunic, your backpack, some supplies, his teddy bear (containing the lightsaber from his father) and ran into the desert.

"Hopefully Ben will give me shelter! Here I do not step over" the boy thought with sadness, because he loved his aunt.

Luke walked for hours until he came to a rock formation where he could find shelter from the sun while walking, your water has already exhausted because in the middle of the desert, the boy had to rehydrate several times in the scorching heat. Tired of walking, the young man leaned on a stone and began searching the backpack ration bars that he had placed there. "Maybe it's better that I camp here and rest, tomorrow I will get to get to Ben's house." The suns were already setting this time and Luke had found a hole in the midst of rocks where he held that would be safe and warm during the cold night of the desert.

It was dawn when Luke woke to the sound of strange voices.

- The Jabba already lost patience with you! - A very strange humanoid dragged another, and ranted, walking from one side to the other. - The spices that you stolen, where you hid them?

- Okay ... Okay ... I say! - The stocky man shouted, he seemed to have been terribly tortured, his face was white and full of cuts and bruises. - They're all here ... - He pointed to a fissure between the rocks.

Luke watched it all in silence, he tried not to move or make noise, all he did not want, was to draw the attention of men, but was not successful.

- Man! what's that in the middle of those stones? - The other humanoid pointed to where Luke was.

The other was walking in the direction of where Luke was with his gun drawn.

- Come out, or I'll shoot! - Ordered he stopped a few feet from the hole.

- Please ... - Luke came out awkwardly, raising his hands. - ... Do not shoot.

The man grabbed Luke by the arm, dragged him to the others, and threw it on the ground. The boy became tense when he saw the stranger rummaging in his backpack, but he paid no attention to objects and then returned it to the teen.

- We can not let this boy go. - What appeared to be the leader commented. - If he tell someone?

- I will not say anything ...

- Shut up! - The humanoid ordered. - Arrest him ... let's take him to Jabba, he will tell us what to do with this brat.

- Maybe until we gain a reward ... - The other hissed.

- Please ... please ... leave me ... - Luke begged. - I will not tell anyone.

- I told to shut up, boy! - The leader delivered a slap in the boy's head and threw him into the vehicle.

Luke realized that would not do to argue with those men, then remained silent during the trip to the palace of Jabba. "Why is this happening to me? This can only be punishment for wanton things I think. "When they arrived, the boy was dragged into the palace along with the man who had been tortured. The youth had heard several stories about the gangster, but had never seen him.

The only words that Luke, found to define, Jabba were: Disgusting, loathsome, filthy and stinky.

- We found this little brat spying on us! - The humanoid took Luke closer to the Hutt.

- I was not spying ... si… sir ... I just ... I was just camping there. - Luke is controlled not to show all the disgust he felt for the gangster.

Jabba said something in an unintelligible language to Luke, but that seemed to have so much fun the Hutt.

- Come on, brat! - The humanoid grabbed Luke's arm and began pulling him into another room. - The Jabba loved you, now he owns you!

- What? - Luke screamed and thrashed about trying at all costs to release. - No... no... leave me... leave me... no...

They put a metal collar on the boy then threw in a large cell with other people, they should also be Jabba's slave. Resigned the youth sat in a corner and remained there crying and sobbing, he fell asleep due to fatigue, but after a few hours it was agreed by a green Twi'lek.

- The Jabba want to see you ... - She said with a sad look. - Dress up it! - The Twi'lek gave Luke a sort of strange underwear and boots.

With no other alternative, the young put on in indecent clothes and went to the cell door, big tears streaming down her face.

- Come on brat ... the great Jabba want to use you! - The humanoid began to laugh as he fastened a thick chain leash on the boy.

Luke was taken to the gangster, who seemed to be very pleased to see him. The current that was stuck in his neck was delivered to the Hutt that pulled at once doing the boy collide with his body. "Gods, that all this is just a nightmare!" He felt if stomach turn when Jabba licked his face. The hands of the gangster, who seemed atrophied, began to grope the boy's skin.

Luke thought that such a humiliating situation, and so disgusting. Now he would have to submit to the wishes of that stinky Hutt. "I want to die..."

But the martyrdom of the boy did not last long, because someone interrupted libidinous activities of the Hutt.

- Oh great Jabba, this lady want to do business. - Bib Fortuna came accompanied by a middle-aged woman who wore jewelry and fine clothes.

Jabba hinted that he did not like it one bit to be discontinued, but gave attention to the woman who does not take his eyes off of Luke.

- Jabba, we have an agreement for years, and you know I always come pick my slaves personally, I always want the most beautiful ... - She looked at Luke. - And healthy. I come here to close the deal. I need at least two youths, a girl and a boy. - Again she looked at the boy.

The Hutt and the woman were arguing and gesturing for a long time, she insisted and pointed to Luke, but Jabba always denied until the woman threw a bag of money on the ground.

- This is my last offer, Jabba. - The woman said primly. - I'm paying the price of two slaves for this boy.

The gangster seemed reluctant to agree, but greedy as he was, his eyes lit up for the big bag of money. Giving one last lick on the face of the boy, Jabba pushed him toward the woman.

- A wise decision, Jabba. - The woman smiled. - Now ... - She turned to Luke. - Put this cape, child, I do not want this beautiful and soft skin burns with the Suns.

- Can I get my belongings, lady? - The Young asked timidly.

- Do not worry about clothes, I will make things better, and more luxurious, that these your rags, baby. - She smiled.

- I just want to get ... My ... teddy bear. - The boy dropped his head a little embarrassed.

- Awn ... of course you can, sweetheart. - The woman's eyes flashed. That toy, emphasized even more infantile and pure aura that the boy exhaled, and that was very, very interesting to the strange lady.

Luke obeyed and promptly donned the cloak that the woman offered him. "Anything is better than to be a sex slave that disgusting Hutt." Running the boy went to his cell and requested for the same humanoid who had given him the clothes that caught his teddy and soon he returned unto his buyer.

- Come on, honey. - The woman grabbed the chain attached to the neck of the boy and began to lead him out of the palace gangster.

They walked in silence a few minutes, to the hangar where the nature of the strange woman was.

- Madam Samantha ... - A tall, burly man approached. - Your ship is ready to leave.

- Perfect Otoo. - She pulled Luke to enter.

Already adequately accommodated within the ship, the woman turned to Luke.

- What is your name and your age, my beautiful young man? - Asked the woman touching the boy's face gently.

- My ... My name is Luke and I'm 16 years old, soon will complete 17. - The boy decided not to say the surname because his father was a Jedi and might be dangerous if they knew their descent.

- Well, Luke, you must address me as Madam Samantha. - She stroked the face of the teenager again. - And you will work for me in my "home" on Coruscant.

Luke nodded scared. "Coruscant? Coruscant? I've never been there! But at least I'm getting out of this ball of dust, and I have to be grateful for having been saved from the filthy hands of Jabba. "

- You want to sleep a bit, child? - The woman asked, smiling.

- If you do not mind ...

- No, I do not care. To rest ... I want you to feel good when we arrive. - Madam Samantha went to the table and picked up a bottle. - Drink some of this, it will make you sleep and will invigorate you.

Without hesitation the boy picked up a glass and drank the liquid tin and soon began to feel sleepy. Luke lay on the floor and tried to sleep, now he was safe, no need to worry. In a few moments the young fell asleep, enjoying his peaceful sleep.

When he awoke, Luke was in a room, an old woman put new clothes on the bed and sitting on a luxury chair was Madam Samantha, watching him with a malicious smile on her lips.

- Glad you woke, dear Luke. - She said cheerfully. - I want to ask you some questions, please answer me truthfully.

- Yes, Madam, what you want to know? - Luke sat.

- You're a virgin, young man? Or Jabba...?

- When you arrived he was trying ... - The boy blushed violently. - But he did not. I'm still a virgin, never been with a girl or a... boy.

- Perfect! - The woman exclaimed getting up from the chair. - Dinah... - She headed the woman who arranged the clothes for Luke. - Prepare this boy, I'm auctioning he today, I'm sure that he will be sold for an exorbitant amount. - She left the room, satisfied.

- Auction? - Luke asked astonished staring Dinah. - What is she talking about?

- She will be auctioned your virginity ... - A woman sat next to the boy in bed. - You still do not understand that this here is a brothel, child? Poor baby, so naive!

- Bro-bro-brothel? - Thick tears started streaming down the boy's face, who desolate, grabbed the teddy bear that Aunt Beru had given him, along with the lightsaber from his father. "I can never be like my father, Ben is light years away and I'll never learn to use the weapon of my father."

- I'm sorry, baby! - Dinah stroked the wet face of the boy. - A boy like you should be studying, partying, getting drunk and having a beautiful girlfriend, and not stuck here in this place ...

The woman went into the bathroom and began to prepare the boy's bath.

- I will draw your bath, will moisturize your hair and spend a delightful scented oil on your skin, then I'll dress you in a very beautiful clothes. - She seemed to try to cheer the boy, but it was not working.

Resigned, Luke took a bath, not even bathing in a shower with real water left him animated, plus of course, the embarrassed to be showering in front of a woman.

Dinah spent a fragrant cream in the hair of the boy and spread the oil for moisturizing of the skin young, leaving it even more soft and fragrant.

- Now let's see what you're wearing, darling. - Dinah took several outfits, a more indecent than the other. - Which do you prefer, angel?

- No. .. I do not know ... - He said confused. - There's nothing else decent?

- Luke, I'm sorry, I only have these. - The old woman replied ruefully.

No alternative the boy took a any clothes, and dressed.

- Luke, I'm sorry, but I have to take you to the auction room. - The woman said full of empathy.

The boy nodded and moved with the woman to such a room. It was a small place where only a sideboard, serving furniture, and on it stood a Holonet transmitter.

- What a strange place ... - He commented, entering the room.

- Only the customers can see you. - The woman explained. - Good luck, and that the gods protect you. - She closed the door leaving the boy locked in that claustrophobic cubicle.

Embarrassed by knowing he was being watched, Luke tried not to think about how many people were there to analyzing and bidding, as though he were a piece of meat for sale. "And I wanted so much to be proud of my father, but I was turned into a rent boy, and here I am stuck in a whorehouse." Harry fought against the urge to cry.

The time in that room did not seem to pass, the fear was affecting the boy, after many agonizing minutes, a red light went on inside the room and the door opened.

- Congratulations, Luke. - Madam Samantha entered the room. - Go up the stairs and go to the room 302, where is your customer is expecting you. And remember to say you're 18, you know? - warned the woman.

- Yes, Madam. - Answered the boy, crestfallen.

- Here's everything you need to know about him. - The woman gave a small notepad to Luke. - Be discreet!

Luke nodded and began to read. "Please, treat the customer, Admiral Ozzel... he is an officer of the Empire and should be respected as such... "

The boy went upstairs and left a room where masked customers, practiced an orgy, Luke had never seen it and quickened his pace to leave the room immediately. After a long corridor the boy arrived at the room 302 taking a deep breath and repressing all the tears, fear and humiliation he entered.

- Go-good night, Admiral... toni... tonight... I will serve you. - Stammered the boy.

- Wow, what a lovely child! - Ozzel got up and went to Luke taking the boy's hand and kissing it. - Wow, what a beautiful young, how lucky I am, but what puzzles me is, what happened to you being in a place like this? – The Admiral stroked the boy's face, causing disgust in him, the boy tried at all costs to maintain a convincing smile.

- I. .. I decided to work here was the best for me. - Luke lied, not wanting to show weakness in front of the man. Luke would be at least one third of man that his father had been. - But then, sir. What do you want? I am at your disposal. - These last words almost tore the heart of the boy, who held the crying again and opened a fake smile. He did not know what to expect from Madam Samantha, then he should keep to the narrow path... But that man was causing him so disgusted, what to do?

- Oh, of course, how could I forget? Your beauty enchanted me so much that I barely remembered that I bought you at the auction. Sit here ... my little bitch ... - The older man patted own thighs, grinning wickedly. Luke felt very offended, and did not resist the impulse to punch the face of the Admiral, who groaned in pain and soon took his hand where the punch had hit him.

- Are you crazy, boy? I'll call Madam Samantha immediately ... - The man practically yelled as he struggled to get up, was when Luke took another punch to the man, so strong that Admiral fell unconscious. This was the chance to escape. There was a window there.

Luke ran to the window, but it did not open up to his despair, not knowing what to do he began to bang on the window in order to break the glass, but no success, the boy ran to the door, and to his misfortune bumped Otoo the bodyguard and pilot of Madam Samantha.

- What the hell is going on here? - A woman appeared at the side of the brute. The madam looked at the room and saw the Admiral knocked out on the ground. - You fucking brat! - She screamed. - What did you do? - She delivered a slap in the face of the boy.

Otoo helped Ozzel to stand up and compose himself.

- I will not pay for that insolent brat. - The Admiral said still dazed. - Get him out of my sight.

- Please forgive me Admiral Ozzel. - The woman said solemnly. - He's new here and very naive.

The man did not listen, just straightened up and left the room.

- Otoo... - Samantha almost cried. - Take this brat to his room. I want to teach him good manners.

- Yes, Madam. - The bodyguard carried the child practically dragged by the hair into the bedroom while the madam followed them, seething with anger, to have lost such a loyal customer, and, of course, the money from the auction.

Luke was thrown inside the room and locked along with Samantha and Otoo.

- Hold he, Otoo, I want to give a lesson in that brat! - The madam shouted walking from one side to the other.

The bodyguard grabbed Luke by the arms and held tightly.

- I saved you from being a slave of that foul and disgusting Hutt... - The woman delivered a slap in the face of the boy. - ... and this is how you thank me? - She took a slap. - It amazes one of my best ... - Another slap. -... and older clients? - Another blow. - I should leave Otoo hit you! But as I'm good... - More a slap. - ... and I do not want him to spoil your skin... - Another blow. - ... myself, I will correct you, and... - Another blow. - ... if that make repeat... - Another blow. - ... I'll let Otoo give you a beating that you will never forget. - She smoothed her hair and put it back in the pose of rich madam. - Let him Otoo.

Luke was thrown on the bed, the side of his face was blood red.

- DINAH! - Shouted Madam Samantha.

- I'm here Madam. - The old woman came running into the room.

- Put ice on the face of this insolent brat! - The madam pointed to Luke, who remained, lying in bed. - I do not want to swell his pretty face! Let him impeccable because tomorrow I want to auction off him and hope he is a good boy and treat the customer well.

- Yes ma'am! - Dinah ran to the kitchen to get ice.

Samantha and Otoo left the room leaving Luke alone with Dinah.

- What happened child? - Dinah asked sitting on the bed and pulling Luke that he lay down his head in her lap. - I never saw Madame Samantha so angry. - She put ice on the boy's face.

- I hit the customer! - Luke replied. - He made me sick ... I do not want him to touch me.

- Poor thing! - The woman stroked the boy's hair. - You better hope that next auction to be a woman or a beautiful man.

- That's all I have left. - Luke said discouraged. - Cursed time I was running away from home, maybe if I had stayed there and endured my uncle would be better.

- Why did you run away, son? - Dinah asked.

- My uncle tried to rape me ... - The boy began to shed the tears that were arrested.

- Oh my God! - The woman stared at the young. - I'm sorry, Luke.

Dinah took care of Luke until he falls asleep, she just left the room after having made sure that the boy would not stay with a swollen face.

Luke woke up the next day hoping that everything was a nightmare, but it was not there he was lying in bed and trapped inside that damn brothel. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush your teeth. "At least my face not swollen." Thought the young looking at his red cheek.

- Good morning, Luke ... - Dinah entered the room. - Almost good afternoon! - She smiled placing a tray with fruit and a bowl of soup. - Come and eat soon before it gets cold.

Luke came out rolling in the towel and sat on the bed to eat.

- Thanks, looks delicious. - He commented picking up the bowl of soup.

- Eat soon, brush your teeth I'll find you'll have to make up your face to cover this redness. - She said sitting next to the boy.

- When they will auction off me? - Luke asked without emotion.

- In a little while ... - The old woman replied. – The customers are still coming.

Luke eat a little and then brush his teeth, when he returned to the room, picked one of the indecent clothes that were available (one extremely short red shorts, fishnet stockings 7/8 black. Doll shoes, the poor boy was not sure would be able to walk, even the high-heeled shoes being small) he then dressed to then have a flushed face, capped, and completely disguised by makeup.

- Okay, sweetheart! - Dinah said finishing the last finishing touches. - Go to the Auction Room.

- Thanks for everything, Dinah! - Luke placed a kiss on woman's face that much, reminded him of his aunt.

- Good luck! - She smiled. - And take your teddy bear with you! It seems that Madam Samantha wants you to pass over the image, possible child.

"It was just what was needed, customers are a bunch of pedophiles!" Thought the boy taking the plush toy and leaving the room.

Luke walked into the room, took a deep breath and entered. He remained there for hours and hours, he was tired of getting parading from one side to the other that cubicle until red light indicating that he could leave if ignited. From the outside of the room the boy might notice that it was night.

- Holy shit, boy ... - Madam Samantha grabbed Luke with a huge smile. - You hit the record of fundraising! - She stared at the boy seriously. - Try not to screw things up this time! - She handed the notepad to the boy.

"Respect the maximum that customer, treat it well and be a good boy ..." Luke read. "Your customer today will be, Lord Vader, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy..." When he finished reading his eyes widened.

- Lo-Lo-Lord Vader? - Luke stuttered in amazement staring at the madam.

- Yes! - She replied smiling. - Treat him right, and be a dear! - The madam cast a sly glance at the boy. - I heard he is very good in bed ... room 219. - The woman laughed. - What are you waiting, Luke? Go on!

- Yes... yes Madam. - Luke ran toward the bedroom.

Luke entered apprehensive at room he trembled from head to toe, but what made your heart race was the sound of Vader's breathing.

- G-good night... m-my lord... - The boy began stammering. - I... I'm here to... s-serve you.

- Come here, child. - Called Vader, the Sith was sitting on a luxury chair.

The boy approached, trembling and shy.

- How can I serve you? - Asked the teenager stopping in front of the older man.

- Sit here ... - The Dark Lord patted own thighs. - Let's talk a little bit.

Tentatively the boy sat down, his face was red like a pepper so ashamed.

- You're shivering. - Vader stroked one of the boy's thighs. - Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, that's not my intention.

The Sith began to caress the lips filled of the boy with one of his gloved hands, while the other gently touched his thighs.

- What is your name, child? - The Dark Lord asked seductively.

- Is... Luke! - He said with a slight smile.

- What is your age? - Vader began to caress the pink nipples of the young.

- I'm si... eighteen. - Luke replied breathlessly, it was then that he remembered that would soon be his birthday.

- It's just a boy ... - The Sith commented moving away a few strands of hair from the boy's face. - Have you had a girlfriend? Boyfriend?

- No sir! - Luke replied blushing. - I've never kissed someone's lips. And never ... - He stopped and bowed his head.

- Well... I unfortunately can not offer you my lips to kiss you ... - Vader said touching the boy's mouth. - I really wanted to kiss that pretty little mouth, and sweet...

Luke smiled shyly, took the hand of the Sith and placed a gentle kiss on it.

- Luke ... - The older man grabbed the boy's face and made him look at him. - Tell me ... where you came from?

- I'm from Tatooine, my lord! - The boy replied.

- And how did you get here? - Vader asked amazed. - Don't lie to me.

- I. .. - Luke looked away from the display of Vader's mask. - I ran away from home, why my uncle ... right we lived fighting ... I know I should be grateful for everything he and my aunt made for me, they welcomed me when I was an orphan, I was still a baby ... gave me a roof and food, but my uncle would not let me follow my life, he held me on that farm, but that was not what made me running away from home ... please do not think I'm ungrateful ... - The boy dropped his head. - I ran away because he tried me ... to rape me ... - Luke tried to hold back tears, but could not, they started streaming down his face incessantly. - I was captured by Jabba the Hutt, sold to Madam Samantha and ... here I am.

Vader scowled, "I thought the boy were here for your own free will ... and not that he was a slave and he was being forced into prostitution. "he stroked the child's face looking dry your tears, a feeling of indignation and shame came upon becoming the Sith. "And why should I care? Why? It's just a rent boy! A little bitch! Why do I care about him? "The desire to care for and protect that boy, that he barely knew was disturbing.

- Forgive me, my lord, I'm bothering you ... - The young tried to swallow the tears, and then, facing the viewer of Vader again.

- It's not bothering me! - The Sith noticed redness on the left cheek of the child. - What was that? - Inquired he touching the wound site.

- I. .. I punched the face of the customer who had bought me at auction yesterday and did not let him touch me ... he made me sick. - The boy looked away again. - Madam Samantha punished me for it.

Vader remained for several minutes without any talking, which made Luke nervous, but the boy did not dare to break the silence.

The Sith began to probe the child's mind, finding out who was the man who had bought he, and that he was punched, and how the boy had been punished. The Dark Lord did not quite understand why he was so worried about this boy so delightful.

- Luke, forgive me, but it's getting late ... I need to go, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow. - Lord Vader said calmly, stroking the boy's face with his gloved hands.

- B-but, sir, you will not ...? Nodes .. no ... - The boy was so embarrassed that he could not speak. - You do not enjoyed me? Do not think me handsome?

- Of course I enjoyed you! And I thought you were very pretty ... you're lovely. Trust me, I'll come back tomorrow. Good night, beautiful boy. - The Sith took away the boy from his lap and stood up to leave the room.

Darth Vader strides walked to the office of Madam Samantha, his old acquaintance. The man pushed the door and there she was, sitting in her leather chair red wine, like a queen.

- Lord Vader, what a surprise ... What are you doing here? - The madam had a sweet tone, and cloying to speak, as to be so fake.

- Samantha ... Drinking since early? I thought you administer this place. - Said the Sith with irony.

- Came to supervise me, was it? But have you returned? I thought you were enjoying my newest jewel. - She has led the black eyes, in the eyes of Vader (where should be under the mask).

- No... But I came to talk, even this your new jewel. I want complete exclusivity, Samantha. I want the young meets me and only me, pay what you want. - Lord Vader smiled under the mask, twining his fingers.


End file.
